Blessings On This Wonderful World
by Your Otaku Friend
Summary: What If Kazuma Got A Skill Before He Came To Axel. What Would've Happened Then? First Fanfic please try it.
1. chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic so I'm not really skilled yet. Please do tell me if I got anything wrong. Critics are also welcome and thank you for stopping by on my story.**

 **Kazuma's POV**

I opened my eyes and look around the big empty room with only chairs in it. "How did I get here anyway?" I asked to myself. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind and looked at who was walking. It was a girl with blue eyes, blue hair, a blue dress and a pink raiment. She also looks about my age.

"Kazuma-san, Welcome to the Afterlife." The girl said. Oh, I remember now. I saved a girl from getting killed.

 **Flashback: A Few Hours Ago**

After checking out the stores if they have the game I was looking for, I finally found a shop that has the game Minecraft for my Xbox 360. I handed the money to the cashier when suddenly, a guy with a pistol went in the shop and pointed the gun at the cashier then said "Give me the money or else I'll shoot you in the head".

Obviously, the cashier lady panicked and gave the money to the guy. I thought he would leave but no, he wasn't satisfied yet and went to a woman and forced her to bring out her money. Maybe he thought I didn't have money so he ignored me. I didn't want to get involved so i just stood still but when I heard the woman said "Please don't, I still have a baby to take care of. It's true! I don't have any money." The guy aimed the pistol on the woman's head. Before I knew it my body started moving on its own and I punched the guy and surprisingly, he went down but stood up after a few seconds. I evaded his punches barely and kicked him on his knee cap. That made him kneel on the ground.

"I have already called the police, they could arrive at any second!" The woman whom I saved said. When the thief heard it, he instantly aimed for the woman and pulled the trigger but I jumped in front of her thus leaving her unharmed. I felt a sharp pain at the right of my chest. The only thing I heard before losing consciousness is the siren of a police car.

 **Present Time**

"I see, what about the people on the shop? Were they okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. The police arrived after you died. Oh right, my name is Aqua the goddess of water. Now Satou Kazuma, you have two choices, do you want to live in heaven? In heaven, there is no games, no anime, no everything. Pretty boring place for a shut-in otaku NEET like you right?" "Uh-huh, wait what did you say?" "So, do you like games?" She ignored my question.

"Yes I do" I said to Aqua.

"Well then, there is a world currently being attacked by a demon king. You can learn magic and start an adventure there and as a starting gift you can get two wishes" Aqua said with a smile

"I'm in. So my first wish is that I could use any skills and move from any anime. Second, I would like an ability that could make me level up faster" I told her. Then she nodded. She snapped her finger and a magic circle appeared below me.

"Well then Satou Kazuma, your wish will be granted. Farewell Hero and may you succeed in subjugating the demon king.". She said as I started to get lifted in the air"

I found myself in a city with gigantic walls just like the anime I watched except there could be no titans around here, maybe giant monsters. I looked up and saw a magic circle and then suddenly, a certain someone fell down from it.

 **And done! I hope you liked it guys and see you next time! ;)**


	2. Blessing This Lucky Neet With A Harem

**Hi guys, here is chapter 2 hope you like it.** **And also, this story will most likely become a harem since I ship Kazuma with all the girls. Thank you Rafael Da Silva for the review**!

 **Kaz** **uma's POV**

I looked up and saw a magic circle and then suddenly, a certain someone fell from it. Well, it was none other than a crying Aqua.

"Oi, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Kazuma they are so mean. They sent me here and asked me to be a companion of a hikkiNEET!" Aqua said.

"Oi, what did you just say? Can you repeat the last part"

"HikkiNEET" I quickly hit her with my fist. "Ow, don't hit me you NEET" I pulled her cheeks and said: "Don't call me a NEET you stupid goddess and explain to me what happened" I stopped pulling her cheeks.

"Well, what happened was..."

 **Flashback. A few minutes Ago**

 **Aqua's POV**

I finally sent that hikiNEET to the other world. Now its time to drink a wine and eat some snacks. I quickly went to the fridge _(Well just think of it, Also, how did Aqua got her snacks on the first episode?)_ and was about to grab the wine when a magic circle appeared.

"Goddess of Water, Aqua-sama, you will now be sent to the other world." An angel said to me. I blinked three times then I finally realized what she said.

"Eh?! W-why send me to the other world? I haven't done anything yet." I told the angel. The angel's eye twitched.

"Haven't done anything you say? You are the reason why heaven's population is going down and because of that, the Gods decided that this will be your punishment. You're companion will be someone named Satou Kazuma. Don't worry about your job, I will be taking over it for a while. Well then Aqua-sama, have a safe trip and if you successfully defeated the Demon King, the Gods will send someone to fetch you." The angel said waving to me as I get lifted up from the magic circle.

 **Flashback End**

 **Kazuma's POV**

"And that's what happened" Aqua explained everything to me.

"Ok let's go. By the way Aqua, do you know where is the Adventurers Guild?" I ask her and she looks like she was thinking(lol).

"We just go straight then we turn left." She said. I thanked her and started walking and once we entered the guild, there was a nice atmosphere and it was warm. Then, a girl who looked like a waitress approached us.

"Welcome, If you are here to eat please take a seat anywhere and if you're here for jobs, please take a look on the Bulletin Board over there." Before I could ask her where I could register to become an adventurer, she already left.

"Well, let's drink Kazuma" I pulled her and started walking to a random guy.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could register here?" I asked the guy. He grinned at me.

"Welcome to Hell boy. What you're looking for is right over there. Just ask the receptionist to register you." I thanked him and started walking towards the counter. I can finally become an adventurer.

"Excuse me, I would like to register as an adventurer please" I said to the receptionist with huge breasts.

"I would like to register too please"

"Okay sir, please wait for a minute here" The girl stood up and took something behind her. It looks like a globe to me. "Sir, please put ypur hand above this item please" I did what she did and the globe(lol) shined bright. When the light faded, the girl took something like a card. "Your stats sir are below average but your luck and intelligence are drastically high it surpassed the maximum points for it. This is unbelievable! If you become a merchant you would instantly become a millionaire."

"Onee-san, I would like to become an adventurer please"

"Oh, sorry well let me register you". After a few seconds it was done. "Satou Kazuma, you are now officially an adventurer!"

 **Time Skip** **Still Kazuma's POV**

After being registered as an adventurer and an arch priest, we worked as a carpenter for a while and slept on a stable. We also posted a recruitment search on the help wanted board hoping we could recruit someone but my guts are telling me that it was a bad idea. We were walking towards the guild when we saw 2 girls that are probably 18 or 19 and a little girl probably 12. They were all dressed elegantly.

"Rain,Claire, I want to become an adventurer" the little girl told the two. The two girl's face looked horrified and shook their heads wildly.

"No Princess Iris, you will not become an adventurer. You still have jobs to do in the castle." The girl I think Rain was her name said.

"Rain, let's go back to the castle. It would be a problem if Princess Iris became an adventurer" Claire said to Rain who nodded in agreement.

"What?! No, I want to be an adventurer. Please?"

"No Princess Iris. Come on, let's go. Rain, ready the carriage."

When we were about to go inside the guild, I saw a ring that looks expensive.

"Kazuma, sell it! That might cost a million eris." This girl beside me who has became a pain in the ass said.

"No you stupid goddess. We should return it." I thought for a while then a bright idea came into my mind. "That's right! I could use the ability from the anime I watched. Aqua stay here" I then used shunpo (more like blink) from Bleach to teleport to a short distance since the carriage hasn't got far yet. I was then teleported to a road and when I looked behind, I saw a carriage. I then waved for them to stop and they stopped. The girl Claire rushed to me and drawed her sword and in response I used the sword Intetsu (From Rakudai Kishi No Cavalry) and deflected her attack. I'm telling you this girl is fast but due to the animes I used to watch, I gained sword techniques from it. I put the sword on my back only for it to hit something hard. Claire was shocked.

"You damn bandit, how did you know where I was about to attack?" A bandit? Wait wut?

"Woah, slow down! I'm not a bandit"

"Then why did you stop us?"

"I wanted to ask if this ring was from the little girl's." I then showed her the ring. Claire blushed in embarrasment when she realized i didn't mean any harm while the little girl gasped and rushed over to me.

"Onii-chan are you proposing to me?" The girl Iris said.

"What?!" 3x

"N-no! I was just thinking if this is yours" I showed her the ring. The girl groaned in disappointment. I wonder why.

"Oh that's mine!" Iris said.

"Well then, I should get going now" I made Intetsu disappear and the girls gasped.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"Onii-chan, tell me how did you made it disappear? A few minutes ago, It also appeared out of nowhere"

"Oh you mean this?" I then made Intetsu appear and disappeared.

"Wow!"

"I must be going now. Bye!" I then used Shunpo to return to Aqua but before I disappeared, I hear Iris saying:

"Onii-chan wait!"

And here I am again back in the guild.

"You're slow you stupid neet" And I hit her with my fist.

 **Meanwhile, Back At The Nobles** **Kazuma's PO** "Onii-chan is so cute and handsome"

"Yeah he is"

"He is befitting for a swordswoman like me" Claire said. Then a war broke out

"No me!"

"No! Onii-chan is mine"

"Mine"

"No mine!"

And a never ending war broke out.

 **Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it and until next time!**


	3. Out for a while

**Hello guys! We'll be going to stay on top of a mountain where my aunt lives so i might not be able to update for a while but don't worry, I'll try my best to find a signal and also, thank you Imperial-SamaB for the suggestion I'll try my best. That's all for now, bye!**


End file.
